


The Little Things

by watchthesky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesky/pseuds/watchthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean fondly recalls moments that he shared with his freckled lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InappropriateTimeForHannes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InappropriateTimeForHannes/gifts).



> This was written for a friend of mine that's going through a rough time. I hope you like it Emily

It was never a grandiose gesture that swept you off your feet. He never threw rocks at your window to whisk you away on a romantic run through the woods. You two were soldiers in training, and anything more meaningful than a quick peck on the cheek would be a miracle. No, it was the small things that made you fall. 

At first you took him for a fool. Among all the other trainees, he seemed to stick out the most to you. He lacked the physical presence of brutes like Reiner, and lacked the hardened rage of Eren. Even Armin, whose rounded face and bowl cut gave him the appearance of a child, had his wit to offer. But Marco didn't bring much to the table. His constant smile and freckled cheeks made him look more suited to a church choir than a military camp. Oh how wrong you were. 

One night, you discovered that his freckles formed little galaxies and universes across his skin. As your thumb gently brushed his cheek, your eyes roving over his face, you found yourself lost in the seemingly randomly scattered brown specks. Without thinking, you traced lines, writing letters and messages on his cheeks. His skin grew warm under your touch, and he laughed at you, but remained still enough for you to continue. His laugh made your stomach flip, and you prayed he couldn't hear how fast your heart was hammering. 

A few days later you learned how good his smile felt against your lips, and the way he couldn't help but grin when you kissed him. Sometimes it took all of your self control not to seize his smile for your own when you saw him cast it in others' directions. 

Once 3DMG training began, you always found your gas tank to curiously be full, despite how hard you trained the day before. This mystery was soon solved when you rose before dawn, and found Marco fiddling with your gear, bringing them back to full capacity with that same smile on his face. The sun had barely began its ascent into the sky, but you decided that sleep was your last priority now. Holding him close, and stealing as many kisses as you could was the most important thing in the world. You were both sad to see the morning finally come. 

Sometimes it was risky though. Sneaking into each other's bunks was always quite the challenge, especially when the slightest rustle of the covers would rouse your roommates. You were sure that some of them noticed, but no one ever confronted either of you. It was certainly worth all the danger to have him in your arms, nested against your body. This was how you discovered that he mumbled in his sleep. 

You were both awakened to reality when all your training was put to the test. It was extremely difficult to fend off titans when you kept craning your neck, desperate to make sure that he was alright. When a giant hand shot up from the ground and gripped your leg, you nearly lost it. Your senses went wild, pumping with adrenaline, and you severed its thumb with one flick of your blade. You made it out. But perhaps you might not be so lucky next time. 

When the imminent danger had passed, you two had sat side by side, refilling your tanks, thanking the gods you were alive. Your hands were shaking ever so slightly, but he didn't seem to notice Miraculously, his smile was back. When he called you a good leader your heart soared with joy, and you vowed not to let him down. If the rest of your squad hadn't been present, you would've kissed him senseless. 

In the deserted town, full or roaming titans and exhausted soldiers, you two managed to steal some time alone. In an abandoned building, you held him tight, tugging at his uniform and tracing the curve of his neck with your lips. His hands were all over you all at once. One moment he was combing through your hair, pulling your head close, gasping into your ear. The next his fingers were roaming down your sides, yanking down the waistband of your pants impatiently. He was so warm against you. In that battle-torn wasteland of a city, you somehow escaped to paradise. The sun filtering through the shattered window made his skin glow, and the creaking floorboards were in rhythm with your grinding hips. The low groans that escaped his lips seemed to flow along his arched back. You looked down at him. He was still smiling. 

It was always the little things that made you smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect me to write the yaoiz again anytime soon though, guy/guy isn't really my cup of tea. Prepare for yuri hell.


End file.
